Enough
by arrancar125
Summary: After much trail and error, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto have decided they've had enough. Bad summary but please read.


**Hello my fans. I, arrancar125, am not dead but I have been busy with life and school and boys. I guessed life covered all that. Anyhoo, I am back. It's only for the summer but I figured I should post something quick before you all forgot about me. So here is what I wrote while sitting in the library at school. Please read and don't me too mad that it took me so long to update or post something. **

**Love, arrancar125. **

**P.S. - I do not own BLEACH. Wish I did though. Ichiruki forever! But this is HitsuMatsu ok. Just wanted to clear that up. **

**Now read! please. **

**

* * *

**

"I waited at that bar for three hours Gin," I yell at the top of my lungs and still he just stands there, smiling that same damn stupid smile of his.

"You're so cute when you're mad Ran-chan," he chuckled softly, wrapping his long skeleton arms around my curves, pulling me close to his large, thin frame. I certainly was not in the mood for Gin at this moment, so I shoved him away before he could give me his oh-please-forgive-kiss. "What's wrong Ran-chan?"

"Do you think my being upset is funny Gin?" I placed my hands on my hips. "Do you honestly think you can just kiss me and this whole thing blows over? I waited three hours for you! Three hours I sat there, alone in that bar for you to show up and now you have the nerve to act like you owe me nothing. I deserve at least a phone call saying you would be running late or not coming at all. I deserve an apology for your asinine behavior, for treating me like dirt. I deserve a man who when he makes plans with me, he actually commits to them, so you know what I'm going to do Gin," I paused for dramatic effect and to take a giant breathe.

All the while, Gin hadn't flinched and it almost seemed as if his grin had grown wider, more sinister and even than I had ever seen him smile before.

"I'm leaving you." Then I turned on my heels and stormed off.

"Tch, you'll be back."

It was faint but I heard it. I heard him say it as if he knew for a fact that I was that weak and helpless without him. Well, he was wrong. **Dead wrong.**

I turned around; fists clenched down by my sides and marched right up to his grinning face.

"See, I knew you'd be—"but I never gave him the chance to finish his sentence as my fist came across his smug mug and slugged him a good one.

He flew down to the ground as I smirked, "No Gin, I am not coming back. I am leaving and leaving for good, you lousy, sadistic son of a bitch!" I hmphed and made my way to the exit.

Not a moment later, I heard laughter coming from behind me and then out of nowhere, his hand came flying at my throat, grabbing it and squeezing it before slamming me against the wall. "Big mistake, Ran-chan!"

~/~

He sat down in front of his girlfriend and listened as she gushed over her captain for what had now been an hour and seventeen minutes of the worst date as well as the worst day of his life.

He thought that maybe she would be done once the waiter had come with the dinner rolls but no she continued on about her beloved Aizen. She even continued when their waiter had brought them their meals and now they were about to order dessert and she was still talking! Had she even been talking while he was in the bathroom? Had she even noticed he had gone and come back?

"And Aizen-taicho said I had handled that situation quite well, even better than Ichimaru-taicho would had done," he heard her say when he tuned back in before tunning back out.

_Gin_. He loathed that name and then immediately thought about his buxom, strawberry-blonde lieutenant, _Rangiku_.

_Thinking about your lieutenant while on a date with your girlfriend? Really master, how shameful_ his dragon scoffed.

_Oh be quiet Hyourinmaru!_ the young captain snapped back. _It's not like I'm cheating on Momo with Rangiku. _

_You mean not like you don't want to cheat on Momo with Rangiku. _

_Hyourinmaru! _

_I know master, I need to butt out_ then all went silent.

Surely his zanpakuto was wrong. Of course he didn't want to cheat on his girlfriend with his lieutenant, his very hot lieutenant who didn't gush about another man in his presence. Hell, Rangiku wasn't even his girlfriend and he knew for a fact she would never mention Gin in front of him. And if she ever did she would always apologize and hug his face in her breasts.

"Shiro-chan!" he heard his girlfriend shriek him out of his thoughts. "Were you even listening to me?" she whined.

"Yeah, yeah, Aizen's great," he muttered quickly.

"Well Aizen-taicho is great but I was asking you what you wanted for dessert."

"Oh, strawberry shortcake," he replied without thinking. _Wait! But ii hate strawberries! Why did I order that? _

_Because Rangiku loves strawberries _his dragon chimed in.

_Yeah. She does love strawberries_ he sighed inwardly.

"Strawberries? But you hate strawberries Toushiro," Momo commented. "Maybe we can find you something watermelon—"

"No, that's alright," he cut her off. "I'll just give it to Ran—I mean Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"Not her again," Momo groaned.

"What?"

"Did you have to mention her during our date?" she pouted, folding her arms over her tiny chest.

Now wait just a damn minute! Is she really going to get upset over him mentioning his lieutenant when she had been talking about her captain all during the fucking dinner?

"I've only mentioned Rangiku once but you can talk about Aizen throughout dinner?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh its Rangiku now? You normally aren't so formal with your subordinates," she sneered.

"She isn't just my subordinate, she is my friend," he said before he had time to catch what he was saying.

"Oh she is, is she?" she questioned as her expression went from unhappy to straight up pissed.

"Momo, I didn't—"

"Waiter, check please," she said as the dessert was brought to their table.

~/~

They walked in silence for what seemed an eternity and Toushiro almost would have been grateful for it if it weren't for the fact that his girlfriend was mad at him.

Honestly, Toushiro didn't see why she should be mad. He had only mentioned Rangiku once but she practically talked about Aizen all night. If anything, he should be mad at her for ruining his date.

He was the one who had to hear about another man in his presence and about how great this other man was compared to anyone else, including himself. She went on and on for hours about Aizen's looks too but did she care that her boyfriend was sitting there frustrated? Hell no! But the instant he mentioned another woman, he's an asshole. Well if he was an asshole, she was a dumb bitch.

He sighed and took a deep breath.

Momo wasn't a bitch. He was just upset about their dinner and the third that was there yet not there. However, one thing was for sure, he didn't think he could do this anymore. He had had enough. If she wanted to be with Aizen so badly, then he would let her go and be with him.

He took another deep breath and calmly turned to his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"Momo, I really am sorry," he told her truthfully before continuing, "But I don't see your reasoning for being so upset with me nor do I care. There were three people on this date tonight and you two made me the third wheel."

"Toushiro, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you and I were supposed to be on a date but Aizen-taicho was more on a date with you than I was and he wasn't even here. Quite frankly, I do not wish to be in a relationship with someone who is in love with someone else."

She stopped walking and stared at him. He shortly stopped walking after she did and stared back at her.

"So let me get this straight," she began, tears welling up in her eyes. "You are breaking up with me because you think I am in love with Aizen-taicho?"

"Yes," was his simple reply.

"Why that's crazy Toushiro. I don't love Aizen-taicho, I love you!" she exclaimed trying to wrap her arms around him but he withdrew from her. "Toushiro?"

"Listen Momo, I will always think fondly of you but I cannot be with you. I just won't stand to be second place to another man. I won't," he clutched his fist tight, trying to resist the urge to hug her. Lest he should change his mind and take her back. "Goodbye Mo—"

"It's because of her isn't it? It's because you love her, don't you?" she wringed her tiny hands in her dress, her shoulders shaking softly as silent tears leaked from her brown eyes.

"No, Rangiku has nothing to do with this." And he did not feel shamed for calling his lieutenant by her first name in front of Momo. Maybe if he were a little bit crueler or harsher to Momo she would take the hint and understand that they were truly over.

"Oh yeah, like I believe you. You just called her Rangiku instead Matsumoto-fukutaicho and I'm supposed to believe nothing is going on between you two. Ha!" she laughed dryly. "I'm not stupid Toushiro. I know that little slut had been digging her claws into you and I know—"

"That's enough Momo!" he shouted at her.

How dare she? Rangiku was the one woman he could talk to about his girlfriend problems and she was really the only person he could divulge his secrets to and know they would kept. With Rangiku he could be himself and never feel judged. Rangiku was like a breath of fresh air compared to the toxin Momo.

_Oh great, now I am comparing her to Rangiku. _

_So what if you are master, Momo kind of deserved it. _

_No she doesn't but it doesn't matter now because we are over. _

_Good for you. But what will you do when you two break up?_

_I don't know but for now, I have to say goodbye. _

"Rangiku is my friend as well as my loyal subordinate and I will not stand for anyone to say such hurtful things about her. Now I'm sorry you feel this way but I am still calling off our relationship and I do not wish to speak any further on the matter. Goodbye, Hinamori-fukutaicho," he spat out her title and shunpo-ed off.

"Toushiro!" she called after him but he was already long gone.

I did the right thing, right Hyourinmaru?

If you think you did master. My opinion does not matter.

But I know you have one.

I do. I think if you feel in your heart what you did was right thing you did the right thing.

In my heart . . . in my heart I feel . . . but his thoughts were quickly cut off when he heard the cry of his lieutenant.

"Rangiku!" and he flash stepped in her direction.

~/~

"Growl! Haineko!" I unsheathed my zanpakuto and just in time to block Gin's attack. "Gin, please, stop this assault. Let's just go our separate—ah!" I fell backwards as Shinso knocked me up against the head.

"You think you can do better than me? You think your little taicho will love you better than I can? No man will ever love like I did. You're nothing but a filthy whore whose only good use in life is sex. You are a worthless slut and I am the only man who could ever want you," he grinned menacingly.

I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath but Gin's words had not escaped my ears. It was the same useless garbage he always spat at me whenever I tried to leave him because he knew, and I knew too, that I would come back to him.

He was right. Men only wanted me as some kind of sex trophy to show off to their friends and say, 'Look guys, I snagged the hottest girl in Soul Society.' Or like so many other guys, they just wanted the chance to say they banged the hottest hoe in all of Soul Society. No one really cared about who I was as a person, they just wanted the sex. But Gin was wrong about one thing: my taicho.

"Fine Gin," I staggered to her feet. "You're right. I am a worthless whore, a lousy slut but you're wrong about this, Hitsugaya-taicho does love me. He is the only man that sees the real me and respects me for who I am. So you can take that and shove it up your ass!" I declared.

_CLAP! CLAP!_

He clapped sarcastically, a smile grin on his face and a soft giggle in his throat. "Is your little speech over?"

"It is," I said hotly.

"Then prepare to die!" he disappeared and reappeared right in front of me. "Bye bye Ran-chan," he hissed before slashing his zanpakuto down my chest.

I closed my eyes, knowing I didn't have enough time to block his attack and awaited for my inevitable doom.

I breathed a deep breath and realized I was still breathing. I looked down and saw that my chest was not bleeding and in fact, there was not a single scratch or cut on it. Then I looked up and saw a thick wall of ice standing between me and my ex-boyfriend.

"T-t-taicho," I sputtered and whirled around to see where he was.

"I see your little boy toy came to save you. How sweet!" he shot Shinso through the ice wall, aiming for my heart.

"Rangiku!" Toushiro came up behind me and swooped me up in one arm, lifting me up in the air and placing me safely on a nearby roof.

"Taicho! You saved me, thank you," I hugged him tightly so happy to see him.

"Well I'm just glad to see that you're safe," he hugged me back.

"How touching," Gin flash stepped on the rooftop in front of us. "I suppose now you want to kick my ass for trying to injure your fukutaicho?"

"No," my captain replied curtly.

_No? What did he mean by no? Was my taicho not going to fight for me? Maybe Gin was right, I was nothing and no man would ever love me. How did I ever peg my captain so wrongly?_

"Explain yourself Captain Ichimaru!" he shouted out of nowhere. "I want to know why you decided to attack her in the first place."

_So my captain did love me. Yay!_

"Well Captain Hitsugaya," he grinned. "Your lieutenant decided to attack me and out of nowhere. I was merely defending myself," he chuckled deeply.

"Is that true Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asked softly.

"Yes but—"he cut me off, holding up his hand to silence me. I was not liking where this was going.

"My apologies Ichimaru-taicho. I should not have accused you," he said through gritted teeth. "But," he added. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho is not under your command and therefore it is not your job to reprimand her. I am her captain and you should have notified me of her transgression and I would have handled it," he informed the fox faced captain.

"My, my," Gin giggled again. "Well I do apologize Hitsugaya-taicho. Next time I'll be sure to inform you," he bowed but his grin was totally focused on me as if saying, 'He can't protect you forever. I will get you.'

I glared back at him, clenching my fists tight against my side, resisting the urge to punch him in the face again.

"Apologize Matsumoto-fukutaicho," my taicho commanded me.

"But taicho, he—"

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho!"

"Forgive my rudeness Ichimaru-taicho," I bowed, staring at him hard saying, 'I will make you pay.' "It will never happen again."

"Glad to hear it," and then Gin was gone.

"Taicho, I'm so sorry," dropping to my knees and begging for my taicho's forgiveness. I knew he was furious with me but I had to apologize and hope that he would forgive me.

"Get up Matsumoto-fukutaicho," he snapped.

I jumped to my feet immediately but I wobbled a bit on the roof tile and slipped backwards, falling off the roof.

"Rangiku!" my taicho jumped off after me and caught me before landing me safely on the ground.

_Rangiku? That is the second time he has called me by first name. Usually my captain is so formal. What has gotten into him?_

"Uh . . . arigato taicho," I blushed and slipped myself out of his arms.

"No problem," he coughed, turning his head, trying to hide the blush coloring his face.

I giggled at his cuteness.

"And what's so funny?" he puffed at me, his face beaming red.

"Nothing taicho," I covered my hand over my mouth and began walking away.

"What happened between you and Gin tonight?" he grabbed my arm, stopping me dead.

"Nothing taicho," I replied quietly, wishing he would just drop the subject.

"Tell me what happened," he nearly demanded. "Please Rangiku," he softened.

_There he goes again, calling me by my first name. If he did that one more time, I would just melt right here. Haha. Melt. The irony. He has the power to freeze anything he touches yet he's making me melt. _

I laughed bitterly but turned to my captain nonetheless. I figured he had a right to know why he had to save me.

"I broke up with Gin," I said stoically. I just had no more feelings about the matter. I really could care less about Gin. "I told him it was over and that this time I wasn't coming back. He laughed and said he didn't believe and I slapped him for it." I took a deep breath.

"I was the one who attacked Gin first I suppose but I did not draw my zanpakuto first. After I slapped him he tried . . . he tried . . ." I faltered, suddenly losing my words as tears welled up in my eyes and my body began shaking.

Now that I stop to think about it, Gin was going to kill me, he was really going to kill me. If Hitsugaya-taicho hadn't been there, he would have really killed me and I would be dead now.

"Oh . . . taicho," I gasped, covering my hands over my mouth as tears sprang from my blue eyes and ran down my pale cheeks.

"Hey it's okay Rangiku," Hitsugaya lifted his hand to my face and rubbed away my tears. "He won't bother you anymore. It's over and I'm here now. I won't Gin come near you ever again," he closed the gap between us and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Promise?" I sniffled, hating how low I had sunken because of Gin but I didn't care. I just wanted to know I would be loved and safe.

"Promise," Hitsugaya smiled at me before grabbing me by the neck, pulling my head down towards him and then connecting his lips to mine.

~/~

He really hadn't meant to kiss her but he didn't know what else to do. She was crying over that bastard Gin, he just had to do something and before he could stop himself, he was pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"Rangiku, I am so sorry," he pulled away from her like she was on fire. I don't know what got into me but I should have—"but he never got to finish his sentence as his busty lieutenant cupped his chin in her hands and kissed him passionately and deeply on the lips.

"Toushiro, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad you finally kissed me. I've been waiting forever for you to do that," she smiled sweetly.

"You have?"

"Yes."

"So does that mean you like me?"

"Of course it does silly," she giggled happily. Like music to his ears.

"Well I like you too," he grabbed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"But what about Momo?" Rangiku questioned.

"I broke with her as well. It's over between us," he answered her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. I finally have the woman I've always wanted," he kissed her hand gently.

She simply just blushed. "My how sweet you are taicho," she cooed, ruffling his hair.

"Rangiku," he shoved her hand away. "Oh and I got you something," he rummaged around in his sleeves.

"Oh you do?" she tried to peek down his shihakusho.

"Yes," he pulled out the strawberry shortcake from his date earlier. "This is for you—"but again he was cut off as her lips crashed upon his, sucking the very life from him.

"Wow," was his only comment.

"You're welcome and thanks for the cake. How did you know—"

"Because I know my girl," he grinned.

"Your girl?"

"Yes."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled back. "Shall we get out of here and enjoy this?"

"Don't mind if I do. Your place or mine?" he asked.

"Yours," she replied. "I think it will be safer and your place is bigger."

"My place it is then," and then they shunpo-ed off into the night, hand and hand, to enjoy some dessert.

* * *

**Well how was that? This is just a one-shot but ppl had been asking me to write another HitsuMatsu story so here it is. Please review and I'm glad to be back. R&R **


End file.
